Chunky as Charged
Chunky as Charged is the music video for Big Black's relaunch for his t-shirt line, Do Work. Lyrics Blobby Light: Oh here we go, forget the skinny days, this is the B.L.O double B.Y L.I.G.H.T, And i'm fatter than ever, And i'm here with The Chunky Boyz, the Man Dump, and the one and only Little Pig, And we're proud to be fat, We're proud to filthy. So guess what, i guess we're chunky as charged. Forget the days of being skinny Bobby Light. Burgers and doughnuts got me feeling so right. Fatty, fatty say you look so fine. I don't need a ten, i need a double dime. I'm fat, i'm fresh, my double chin jigs. It's been two years since i've seen my stick! Chunky chunky chunky how i live my life. Forget the old days i'm Blobby Light Hook: You wanna call me fat, I'm Chunky as Charged. Ate burgers back to back, I'm Chunky as Charged. Man boobs saggin' low, I'm Chunky as Charged, Gotta belly to the floor, I'm Chunky as Charged. Thighs roll when i walk, I'm Chunky as Charged. Chin jiggle when i talk, I'm Chunky as Charged. We the baddest by far, I'm Chunky as Charged. Over-weight superstars, Guilty. Big Black: Just got booked, phone got tapped. Got me on conspiracy. Eating 'cross the map. Bam on survelliance, Blobby Light too. Forty whole minutes. Talkin' about food. Bout' to do my time like a motha f***** soldier. Got me doing work on Deborah. One day straight no floss. Three piece murder for Quito Moss. Bam: With So much drama in the L.B.C. i packed up my stuff and i moved to the D. I said i got a phone from the attorney. Being charged for a felony, Chunky first degree. Being fat and cocky here is forbidden. So now i'm in tis court room just D.A. trippin' On the low low, got my attorney pro bolo, but now i'm riding solo like the dude on my polo. Hook: You wanna call me fat, I'm Chunky as Charged. Ate burgers back to back, I'm Chunky as Charged. Man boobs saggin' low, I'm Chunky as Charged, Gotta belly to the floor, I'm Chunky as Charged. Thighs roll when i walk, I'm Chunky as Charged. Chin jiggle when i talk, I'm Chunky as Charged. We the baddest by far, I'm Chunky as Charged. Over-weight superstars, Guilty. Little Pig: I looking so bubbly, Because i'm so chubby. Dudes wanna hug me 'cause i'm squishy and i'm cuddly. So grab 'em so bubbly, like a big balloon. I got a big tummy, it ain't ugly it'a cute. Looking like a hippo, flabby bottom shakin'. I make a meat jiggle. Little Pig made of bacon. Grubbin' on munchies, wiggling my big thighs. Rockin' with the Chunky Boyz, Man Dump, and Blobby Light. You wanna call me fat, I'm Chunky as Charged. Ate burgers back to back, I'm Chunky as Charged. Man boobs saggin' low, I'm Chunky as Charged, Gotta belly to the floor, I'm Chunky as Charged. Thighs roll when i walk, I'm Chunky as Charged. Chin jiggle when i talk, I'm Chunky as Charged. We the baddest by far, I'm Chunky as Charged. Over-weight superstars, Guilty. Music Video In a courtroom, Sterling, as a police officer says the Judge Feline will now posedon, as he says that Blobby Light and his crew are being charged for felony assault on pizza, cheeseburgers, and various all-you-can-eat buffets across the country as Judge Feline asks Blobby how does he pleads as Blobby responds saying, "Your honor, chunky as charged". As the song begins as Blobby introduces himself and his crew, as they walk down a prison hall rapping and Big Black is shown using a toilet in a cell. Throughout the video, the crew can be seen eating junk food and in a hallway. Cast *Rob Dyrdek as Blobby Light *Big Black as Chunky Boy #1 *Bam Bam Davis as Chunky Boy #2 *Chanel West Coast as Little Pig *Drama as Man Dump *Big Cat as Judge Feline *Steelo Brim as Security Officer